fugaku x kushina
by Erza Uchiha
Summary: Les apuesto a que nunca se imaginaron todas las formas en las que se pueden ligar los nombres: Fugaku y Kushina. Segunda ronda del torneo de fics de Irresistible Naranja. Duelo 1


**Fugaku X Kushina**

_Esta es una historia para el 'Torneo de Fics' de Irresistible Naranja. _

_Segunda Ronda. Primer duelo. Mi contrincante es: Vaale Martiinez a la cual le deseo mucha suerte al igual que a todos los participantes. En esta etapa a cada quien se le dio una frase a partir de cual desarrollamos una historia._

Aclaraciones: **"Grandes amigos"** – Frase principal del fic.

"_Grandes amigos"_ – Narración.

"Grandes amigos" – Historia.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei._

**Fugaku X Kushina**

_Es bien sabido por toda Konoha que cierta pelirroja y cierto Uchiha no se llevan muy bien, la mayoría piensa que no son más que enemigos. Pero para otros que conocen perfectamente a ese par, saben que __**Fugaku Uchiha y Kushina Uzumaki son… grandes amigos**__… a su manera._

_Como aquella vez en la que la pelirroja se autoimpuso la misión de encontrar la alma gemela de su amargoso amigo, para que estuviera un poco más ocupado y dejara de molestarla. Y les apuesto que en esa búsqueda no se esperaba encontrar otra amiga, pero así fue, su misión le permitió conocer a Mikoto. Kushina era tan buena amiga con el Uchiha que sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba este, y lo que necesitaba era una Mikoto._

_O el mismo caso para el Uchiha, el cual fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Kushina estaba atada a Minato, aunque el rubio pensara que solo eran ideas de él, y a pesar de que la Uzumaki se lo negara incluso a su propio corazón. Pero Fugaku era tan buen amigo que sabía que había una forma de hacer aún más feliz a la pelirroja, y esa cosa tenía apellido: Namikaze._

_Pero su amistad va desde mucho antes de la época en la que comenzaron a buscar a "pareja". Todo empezó desde aquel día en el que Kushina llegó a la academia. Fugaku era amigo de aquellos niños que la molestaban, sin embargo él no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacían esos niños. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al intentar ayudarla… la chica era suficientemente independiente como para defenderse por sí misma y ¿porque no? le dio su merecido a todos aquellos… incluyéndolo. De ahí nació su __**gran amistad**__ disfrazada de rivalidad._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas Fugaku?! – Reclamaba una pequeña niña pelirroja que corría tras un pelinegro.

-Si no me alcanzas no lo descubrirás – Gritó a sus espaldas.

-¡Espera Fugaku! – Gritó la niña antes de tropezar.

-¡Kushina, date prisa! – Grito pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¡Kushina! – Esta vez se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Kushina estaba boca abajo en el césped. Sin dudarlo, cambio la dirección de su carrera hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

-Kushina ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Fugaku.

-… - Kushina no respondía, solo se escuchaban sus sollozos.

-¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar dejando ahora ver su preocupación.

-¡Claro que no estoy bien baka! – Le dijo levantando el rostro completamente molesta y con lágrimas aun en los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele? – Le preguntó ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Me caí, ¿no ves baka? Y me duele aquí – Le dijo señalando su rodilla la cual estaba ensangrentada.

-… - Fugaku no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ver la herida muy preocupado.

-… - Por su parte Kushina tampoco decía nada, se limitaba mirar el rostro del chico esperando que este hiciera algo, mientras algunas lágrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos.

-¡Ya se! Espera aquí – Dijo de repente poniéndose de pie y comenzando a correr hacía el lado contrario.

-¡Espera! – Le dijo en vano, pues el chico ya se había alejado – Baka – susurró molesta haciendo un puchero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Pero también, como todos sabemos, la historia de Kushina termino antes de lo que todo el mundo imaginaba y mucho antes de lo que todo el mundo hubiera querido._

_Lo que nadie sabe es que quien más sufrió por aquel destino fue un Uchiha. Ese 10 de Octubre había perdido a su mejor amigo y a una __**gran amiga**__. Desde ese día, solo Mikoto sabe que no volvió a ser el mismo. Y lo entendía ya que a ella también le dolía tal perdida._

_Desde ese 10 de Octubre, Fugaku nunca más volvió a enojarse realmente, o al menos no como lo hacía con la Uzumaki. Y a pesar de que se consideraba afortunado por tener a Mikoto a sus hijos a su lado, no podía negar que Konoha no era lo mismo sin el "Habanero Sangriento"._

_Y al igual que la historia de Minato y Kushina había culminado, la de Mikoto y él tampoco tardó en acabar. Sabía que era lo correcto, no le guardaba rencor a su "asesino" después de todo era su hijo y era aún más sacrificio para su primogénito que para cualquier persona. _

_Fugaku le dio las gracias, por cargar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de "ser un Uchiha", pero sobretodo, por pensar en el bienestar de su hermano pequeño y finalmente por acercarlos al camino en el que se reunirían con su mejor amigo y su _**gran amiga**.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿A dónde fuiste? – Le preguntó la pelirroja al chico una vez que llegó a su lado.

-… - El pelinegro intentaba recuperar el aliento por lo que no contestó inmediatamente – Toma – Se limitó a decir ofreciéndole el objeto que llevaba en sus manos.

- ¿Tu mochila? ¿Para qué me serviría? – Le preguntó.

-… - Fugaku solo hizo una mueca ante la expresión de la chica, le arrebató la mochila y la abrió.

Tomó su botella de agua y regó un poco sobre la herida de la niña para limpiarla. Una vez limpia, se dieron cuenta de que la herida no era tan grave, solo se trataba de un raspón. Sacó de uno de los compartimientos una venda adhesiva que para su suerte cubría perfectamente la herida.

-Toma – Le dijo ofreciéndole una manzana que estaba dentro de la mochila.

- ¿Por qué traes cosas como esas? – Le preguntó después de darle una mordida a su regalo.

- Yo también me caigo seguido, por eso mi mamá me las pone siempre, para que pueda cubrirme la herida y después ella pueda curarme – Le explicó el niño.

- Gracias – se limitó a decir la pelirroja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_12 de Abril, era una fecha especial. Dos niños compartían cumpleaños, una pelirroja cumplía 8 años, y un pelinegro llegaba a la edad de 9. Esa extraña coincidencia los había unido el día en el que se conocieron. Tanto así que todo el mundo murmuraba por las calles: __**Fugaku Uchiha y Kushina Uzumaki son… grandes amigos.**_

_Se conocieron en la academia para ninjas de Konoha, ella tenía 6 años, y el 7. Y ¡que sorprendidos habían quedado al darse cuenta de que cumplían años el mismo día! Si no fuera por la diferencia de un año, hubieran sospechado que tal vez eran hermanos._

_Y desde ese entonces ambos eran inseparables, salían a jugar juntos, se contaban secretos, y ¿Por qué no? También discutían y peleaban como los grandes amigos que eran. Aunque no está de más decir que la pelirroja ganaba los enfrentamientos físicos aunque en lo referente a las discusiones, era bien sabido que el pelinegro las tenía ganadas en cuanto empezaban._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿A dónde me ibas a llevar? – Le preguntó ella con esos ojos tan especiales.

- ¡Es cierto! Es una sorpresa, solo dime… ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? – Le preguntó el Uchiha.

- ¿Alguna vez lo hago? – Le preguntó, pues él y todo el mundo sabían que la pequeña Kushina vivía el aquí y el ahora, lo que significaba que nunca debías preguntarle la fecha, porque nunca la sabía.

- Bien, entonces, vamos – Le dijo dándole la espalda y arrodillándose.

-¿Qué pretendes? – Le preguntó ella.

- Te voy a llevar a esa sorpresa – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero…- Intentó oponer resistencia, pero antes de que diera cuenta ya estaba en la espalda de su amigo siendo llevada por este - ¡Bájame! – Le decía golpeándole la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! Kushina, si sigues haciendo eso, ambos nos caeremos y ya no tengo vendas – Le advirtió el chico. A Kushina lo que quedo más que resignarse.

.

.

.

-¡Felicidades! – Gritaron un grupo de personas sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. Fugaku ayudo a su amiga a ponerse de pie, se colocó frente a ella y le dijo – Feliz cumpleaños Kushina – Fugaku le sonreía – Hoy es 12 de Abril – Se limitó a decir para que su amiga entendiera.

Ahí estaba todo el mundo, sus familiares, amigos, y compañeros de escuela, festejando el cumpleaños de ambos. Llegó el momento de los regalos y Kushina se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que darle a su amigo, así que toda la fiesta se la pasó distraída intentando idear algún regalo, ya que conocía perfectamente a su amigo, y si es que él le tenía un regalo y ella no… él se enojaría.

Pasaron las horas y la gente poco a poco se fue retirando. Lo cual alarmó a Kushina, pues su tiempo se estaba agotando.

-¡Kushina! – Le gritó su amigo desde el jardín de la casa de los Uchiha. Y por la sonrisa de su amigo, lo supo, estaba muerta. Se resignó y acudió al llamado de su amigo.

- Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo una vez más al momento que le entregaba una pequeña caja blanca con un pequeño moño lila.

- Etto… yo… - Kushina tartamudeaba apenada por no tener nada para su amigo.

- ¡Ábrelo! – Le insistió el niño emocionado, por lo que ella obedeció.

Dentro de la caja había una variedad de los dulces: gomitas en forma de panditas, caramelos de cereza, y pequeños chocolates con envoltura. Todos con una misma característica: el color rojo.

-Fugaku… yo… - Decía un poco triste la niña.

- Mira… solo panditas rojos, como te gusta – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Fugaku yo no tengo un… - Estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía un regalo para él pero el verlo tan cerca de ella le dio una idea. Sin pensarlo dos veces le depositó un pequeño y casto beso en la mejilla – Gracias Fugaku – Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo

- ¡Sakura-san! ¿Podrías curarme? – Gritaba por todo el lugar.

Por su parte Fugaku se quedó observando con una sonrisa la forma en que su amiga corría de un lado a otro y poco después comenzó a sentí cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-Fugaku-kun ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? – Lo llamó una mujer de largo cabello negro – Mira, tu papá y Naruto ya llegaron con las piñatas, date prisa o Kushina te ganara todos los dulces – Le decía sonriente la madre de su amiga.

- ¡Gracias Hinata-san! – Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban los dos adultos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_No cabe duda de que en el pasado _**Kushina Uzumaki y Fugaku Uchiha eran… grandes amigos**…_ a su manera._

_En el presente podemos decir que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha son… _**grandes amigos**_… casi siempre._

_Y en este futuro podemos decir que sus retoños: _**Kushina Uzumaki y Fugaku Uchiha son… grandes amigos**…_ por ahora_

_Tal vez si el destino no hubiera sido tan travieso haciendo que la nueva generación Uzumaki y Uchiha fuera físicamente idéntica a la primera y tal vez si Naruto y Sasuke no hubieran decidido nombrar a sus hijos con los nombres de sus padres debido a esa coincidencia, no tendríamos que hacernos a la idea de que los nombre de Kushina Uzumaki y Fugaku Uchiha muy pronto estarán más ligados que por una simple… __**gran amistad**__._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Antes de que me golpeen, si, tiene un poco de Ooc, solo en algunas partes de los pensamientos de Fugaku, pero todos alguna vez caemos en ello, aunque sea en una frase. Y bueno, nuestros protagonistas son otro Fugaku y otra Kushina _


End file.
